He Belongs In My Heart
by JaInNeKoTuRtLe
Summary: Riley Morton hates living with her father and his family. She just wantes to be back with her mom and horse in Costa Rica. She thinks her life is a bit of a mess, and she's probably right. Then she meets someone a bit... peculiar? Reviews appriciated!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into the warm, large bath tub. A sigh of relief left my lips and echoed off the high ceiling of the clean, white bathroom. Black marble covered the tops of the large, long vanity across from the bath tub, and there was a window right next to the tub that showed the front yard of the large two story house Riley Morton now lived in.

Riley wasn't the type of girl who necessarily wanted to live in big mansion, always surrounded by people who didn't even understand what she really wanted. She just wanted to be left alone. As much as all of the maids her parents hired for her tried to help her and be of assistance, she shooed them away and didn't let them help her. She wanted to be left alone and to be a normal girl. That was all she asked for from her parents, but they said that being from a rich, profitable family came with responsibility. She never knew that one of those responsibilities was to be completely dependent on other people. Riley wasn't going to let some weird, strange ladies in uniforms dress her. She wasn't going to let them dry her off after she got out of the bath. She wouldn't let them do anything for her.

And that's just how Riley was.

Riley started scrubbing herself with coconut body wash, and the sweet scent filled the room. It reminded her of her old home, in Costa Rica. It was a fairly small town called Guanacaste. There was a five star resort there, but she payed no attention to it or the guests there. All she cared about was her mom, Lila, and her horse, Silver.

Riley loved her mom and horse more than anything. She could have never imagined a life away from them, but everything changed when Riley's mom was diagnosed with cancer. That was right after she had divorced Riley's dad. Riley was only 14 at the time, and her mom had said it most likely not even spread and that everyone had a cancer cell inside them, but hers just happened to grow, and grow.

Riley knew better though. She knew that her mom would most likely not make it through though. She was so weak, it would be a miracle if she did survive.

Those last days with her mom were the best days of Riley's life. She and her mom swam in the warm, clear water of the ocean, snuggled and watched movies, and went on rides with Silver, who was more than happy to get out and do something.

Silver was one of those horses who had an endless supply of energy. He was able to just go, go, go. He was also a beautiful horse. About seventeen hands high, he was a very majestic and proud creature. He was one of the lightest buckskin horses Riley had ever seen. His coat shone with a silvery radiance, thus the name Silver. His dark mane was wavy and thick, and there were constantly branches and leaves stuck in his tail and mane, creating the illusion that he was a wild stallion.

Of course the local residences knew of Silver, and always were telling the tourists that he wasn't a wild horse, and that were weren't any wild horses on the island. At night Riley would let him loose, but hobbled him, so he didn't get very far, but still far enough to get into trouble sometimes. That's how Silver worked. He was a great horse who loved getting in trouble.

Yes, those days were some of the best. That's how Riley remembered her mom, and she never thought about crying for her mom, because Lila was a mom that would never want her daughter to cry, and she wanted Riley to celebrate her life, not mourn it. So they had a party, instead of a funeral.

Riley's dad came, and was disgusted with the party, and how informal and, well, happy it was. He was expecting to come to a funeral for his ex wife, not a party. It hurt Riley that his dad would think like that, which made her sad that she couldn't go anywhere to live, besides with her dad. She wasn't a needy girl, and didn't require any special care, which is why the simple life in Costa Rica pleased both her and her mom.

Soon enough she realized that she couldn't live the life she wanted though, and grudgingly agreed to move and live with her father and his new wife, Mira, in the forever cold state of Maine.

Riley never understood why her father lived in Maine if he could afford to live in a mansion in California, or Florida. Somewhere warm!

Her father. That's all Riley needed to hear before her smile turned into a frown. She despised her dad for leaving her mom. Her dad thought that Riley's mom was cheating and filed for a divorce immediately. Of course that wasn't true, and it just showed the lack of self confidence he had in himself. He assumed that Lila was cheating because he wasn't competent enough for her, and immediately got angry. Riley, of course, went with her mom to go live somewhere away from that spiteful man, and from there they created the perfect life for themselves. They even bought Silver.

Riley sighed and finished rinsing all of the shampoo out of her hair before she started conditioning her hair with equally good smelling conditioner.

All of a sudden, she heard a crash in her room, and froze. She slipped her way out of the tub and crept to the door to get her bathrobe, which was hanging on the back of the door. She slipped it on and pinned her condition filled hair up. "Lupe, Gwen?" she called, wondering if one of her maids had slipped and fallen. There was one response.

"Who's there?" Riley called once again through the door, and started to pull open the door slowly, suspicion and fear making her throat tight and her heart thump faster.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door roughly. She looked around quickly, holding her bathrobe hanger, ready to poke out an eye if needed. After looking under her bed and in her closet twice, she relaxed and put the hanger back in the bathroom. She was about to walk downstairs when she felt a slight breeze, and realized that the balcony doors were open, the breeze blowing the curtains around softly.

She slowly walked to the balcony, fearing the worst, but nothing was there. She walked outside, and shivered from the cold October air. One thing about living in Costa Rica was that it was always warm, unlike the frigid, unforgiving Maine air she was now experiencing out on the balcony. She shivered one more time before going back inside, closing the two balcony doors and locking them.

She walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her, completely forgetting that her hair was still lathered full with conditioner.

She braced herself for the wrath of her three step siblings, knowing one of them will complain, one of them will want to get in a fight with her, and one will probably just sit there, watching them all.

Aïshaand her twin brother, Ziggy, did not hold up to their unique and peaceful names. They were the two worst brats that she had ever met, and it was apparent by the first two minutes of talking to them that they would rather be talking about themselves to you, rather than just making small talk. They thought that because they now lived in a mansion and had nearly an unlimited supply of money, they could just treat anyone below them like trash.

Ziggy and Aïsha always said that her mother was a hippy, and that's the only reason why they were named what they were. I could grudgingly agree that there mom was a little too into the whole freely expressing love and advocating spontaneity, but that gave her children the wrong idea sometimes.

For example, when their mother told them that all they need is to love, Aïsha took that as a sign to go and lose her virginity, and she practically slept with the whole student body of the private co- ed high school that they all went to. The only reason my father knew nothing about it was because Mira told us not to tell anyone about it.

Ziggy and Aïsha also had a younger sister, who was 14, and I frankly liked her best out of anyone else in the whole house, even above the maids.

Her name was Tangerine Dream. A rather unusual name, even if your mother used to be a hippy. She didn't talk to anyone, besides me. We were what you could call friends, you see, so of course we talked to each other.

Everyone at school thought that she was stuck up because she thought she was special not only because of her name, but also because of her mother marrying a rich man. I know for a fact that she hates that name, and would give anything to change it. She asked several times for her birthday and Christmas to have her name changed to something normal, but the answer was always no.

She likes me to call her Tammy. It's a secret between us, and I don't know her as Tangerine Dream, but as Tammy. She won't listen to people who call her Tangerine Dream anyways, which might also be why people think that she's stuck up. Whatever, as long as we are both know how each other feels. We know practically everything about each other, from Tammy's favorite Rolling Stones song, to my pain at having to leaving Silver in Costa Rica.

That's right. That my man I have to call my father didn't allow me to take Silver with me to Imagine what the twins would call me if I had brought Silver with me.

They already call me things like beach brat and poop skin, only because I lived near a beach, and because I have a dark tan. The poop skin thing doesn't bother me, because it's so childish to call someone that that I just ignore it. The beach brat I mind a bit, only because the biggest brats I've ever known are calling _me_ the brat, and I couldn't help that we lived on an island, where we were surrounded by beach on all sides.

I walked downstairs only because I was in search of Tammy, who I wasn't able to find anywhere upstairs, and also because of the hunger gnawing at my stomach.

I walked into the kitchen, thinking about making a chicken sandwich, only to find Aïsha and here pervert boyfriend, Damian, making out on the dining room table. I left as quickly as I had entered.

I decided to go and look elsewhere. I rubbed my head, only to find that I forgot about the conditioner still in my hair. I looked around, hoping no one had seen me yet, and sprinted towards the stairs. I rushed down the main hallways of the second floor, and made it to my room safely without any other unwanted human encounters.

I breathed in and leaned my head against my door, eyes closed. I sighed, thinking about having to get into the shower/bath _again, _but the second I turned around, and screamed.

Because what I saw was a boy, about the same age as me, 16, standing outside my balcony… no, not standing, he was floating! That's when I fainted, hoping everything was some messed up, weird dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, and immediately panicked again.

I sat up quickly. "A boy, a boy was over there!" I breathed, looking around. I realized I was in my bed, and my hair was damp. Someone must have rinsed out all the conditioner from my hair. I heard someone cough, and looked over to see Tammy sitting in a chair beside my bed, trying not to laugh and my outburst.

"A boy huh?" Tammy laughed softly, her eyes sparkling. She got up and slouched down on my bed. "I found you passed out right in front of your door, and assumed you might not like it if I just left you there. Imagine what Ziggy and Aïsha would say." She paused, a frown covering up her mischievous smile she was wearing only a second ago.

"They would totally flip, and mock me for it for the rest of my life, I reckon," I teased, smirking. Tammy only rolled her eyes and flipped back her long, peachy golden locks.

"Of course they would, because they just want to feel better for themselves by making other people feel bad. I swear, they won't ever realize how arrogant they act, especially if this whole bullying thing continues." I rolled my eyes along with her this time, knowing that even if they got busted for bullying, they most likely wouldn't stop.

"So, about that boy…" Tammy prompted. I sighed, rubbing my head. "I don't know. I'm thinking it might have been some stalker from school trying to get into my bedroom, but then again, I've never seen him before, and he was wearing rather odd clothing."

Stalkers and perverts were a problem for Tammy, Riley, and even Aïsha. They constantly had to deal with boys from school. If it wasn't the girl's bodies they were after, it was the family's money. That's all they ever wanted. Nothing like love or companionship. Oh no, that wouldn't bode well for the boys seeing that the Morton sisters would never accept any boy. It wasn't that the boys being truthful about wanting a relationship weren't nice or anything, it was just that family issues were always interrupting friendships and romances.

Riley's dad was overly possessive over his objects, and in his objects included his family. He could never just leave things be. He had to snoop and lie and cheat to see if everything was to his liking. If it wasn't then that relationship would be terminated by the end of the day. He would claim that the person was either overly friendly and seemed suspicious, or didn't have a good family to be associated with.

It not only infuriated Riley, but Tammy and Aïsha as well. You see, Aïsha had a boyfriend, but swore to Riley's father that he was merely an acquaintance, and that she helped Damian with his school work. The lie worked, and they were able to keep their secret relationship in hand.

"Well, if it was a boy, we could always have a gate put around the backyard." Tammy suggested tentatively. "We'll see," I said "I just doing want to get too worked up over it at first, that's all." Riley said, smiling at Tammy once again.

"Well okay. But if he comes around again, we'll both kick his ass together!" She shouted, jumping up and fake fighting.

I laughed and threw a pillow at her. "That's right; we won't let a peeking tom or pedophile get past us!" I shouted, romping around my bedroom, pretending to wield a sword.

We both ran into each other in the middle of our little explosion of energy and collapsed back onto my bed. We giggled one more time before we were interrupted by Tammy's mother, Mira.

"Excuse me girls, I just need to see Tangerine Dream really quick about something." Tammy nodded quickly at her mother and rolled her eyes at me. I could feel her pain at having a name like that. She slowly rolled off of the bed and onto her feet. "Well, we'll talk later then Riley." She whispered, and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, later." I told her, winking.

God, we could be goofballs when we got together. I rolled over on my bed as soon as they closed the door behind them.

Although I tried not to think about it, it kept coming back to me. Why was that boy floating? Was it just something that I had imagined, or was it real? I wanted to believe it was just an illusion, but I had seen him firmly at least three feet off the ground.

I groaned and tried to space out. I looked at the wall, the bright red paint making my eyes water after looking at it for about ten minutes.

What could I do to get that guy out of my mind? I was going crazy!

Quickly opening my desk drawer, I pulled out my iPod and switched on some rock music, turning up the volume. I also pulled out my sketch pad, and flipped to a clean, white sheet. I pondered on what to draw for a moment before decided on drawing Silver. I worked hard to portray his intelligent gaze just right, and the way his forelock fell just perfectly down the center of his head, almost down to his beautiful, flower petal nostrils. I hadn't seen him for a year, and he and mom were almost all I thought about.

The drawing and music must have worked, because I didn't think about the boy for the rest of the night. Not through dinner, or when I was finishing my drawing, or when I decided to go to bed.

Little did Riley know that the boy she had tried so hard to get out of her mind was watching her slowly drift off the sleep, thinking of how beautiful and peaceful she looked.

"I will make you mine, my lady." He whispered confidently, before slowly drifting upwards, into the moonlit clouds, holding the memory of the peaceful girl's sleeping face in his heart.

Riley groaned, her eyes squinting from the bright light streaming in through her balcony. She pulled the covers over her head and laid there for about a half hour before she realized today was Monday, a school day!

She scrambled out of bed, but unfortunately she was wrapped up in her comforter like a burrito, so she just ended up falling off of her bed. She untangled herself and swiftly slipped on her ugly school uniform, tying her hair back and clipping up her bangs with a barrette.

She grabbed her messenger bag, and jumped down the stairs, pushing past a very confused Ziggy. He was standing in the middle of the hall way downstairs, with his toothbrush still in his mouth. "What are you doing, Ziggy?" I asked him suspiciously, staring at him.

He just looked at me blankly before removing the toothbrush from his mouth and belched right in my face. I cringed away from the smell of liquor on his breath, before pushing past him. Damn idiot, getting drunk so early in the morning. "Bye bye, Ri Ri!" he slurred happily from behind me before he headed back upstairs to his room, stumbling along the way. If only he could always be drunk. At least then he wasn't mean, and actually had some manners, besides the whole burping deal. I also thought it was kind of cute how he gave me a nickname.

I rushed towards the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of cold pizza from the fridge, before I ran outside and started walking towards the school. It was only a couple of blocks, so I hurriedly shoved the pizza in my mouth and made a break for it just as I heard the first warning bell up ahead, coming from the school.

I made it inside the classroom in record time, rushing to my desk right before the teacher came waltzing in, his head held high, and his glasses firmly glued to his pudgy face. "Get out your homework from last night and hand to the person in front of you." We all obliged, except me, who had forgotten about it completely.

The teacher, Mr. Walton, looked over the homework quickly, and saw one paper was absent from the pile. "Morton, up to the front, pronto." Walton said, not even looking up from the papers. I stood up slowly, the whole class looking at me as I passed row after row of desks. Finally I reached the front and stood there, waiting for Mr. Walton to finish his assessment on the papers.

"Go outside, I need to talk to you." He said, before he turned and stalked to the chalk board, writing some barely legible scribbles. I sighed and turned on my heel, walking calmly to the classroom door. I kept my composure, but the only way you could tell I was pissed was that I slammed the door behind me as hard as I could.

I smiled as I heard a girl scream slightly from within the classroom.

All of them were just puppets, doing what they had to to get by. Why would they want to do that, why not have a little fun once in awhile? I know there was no excuse for me not to do my homework, but often times I was the only one that got called out for it.

At first all of the teachers treated me the same, but when they found out I was the daughter of _the_ Mitchell Morton, my father, I was treated more brutally, pushed in my work harder than before, and more was expected of me. They didn't like that my father was both a business owner and a politician, but also outsourced his company to China, meaning that many of the teacher's family members lost jobs.

I understand how they would be mad about it, but it just got me pissed when they thought it was somehow my fault, and took it out on me.

I leaned against the wall outside the classroom, and took a deep breath. I heard laughter down the hall and decided to go check it out. It would be better than staying and having to listen to some ass hole tell me how I'm going to mess up my future because I didn't do some homework.

I walked down the hall, and turned the corner. I came face to face with some kids obviously not from the school. There were about six of them, and they all had casual clothes on and seemed really laid back, not all academic and straight laced at all. They were all talking and laughing about something, but stopped when they saw me walk up.

"What's up?" I asked them, glancing over the group. Most of them had a bunch of piercings, and all of them had brightly colored hair. A couple even had tattoos, even though I was sure it was illegal to have tattoos at their age. I wasn't scared of them though, I mean, appearances aren't everything.

"Yo." A girl said, walking up to me, and holding out her hand for me to shake. I accepted it, but the girl suddenly grabbed my arm and threw me past her, to the ground. The group laughed, and I lust starred at them. How uncool, now I was really pissed off!

"Hey," I told them, "that wasn't cool to do." They just laughed even harder and I turned a bright shade of crimson. They were in for it.

"Oh what," another one of the girls says, "did little miss prissy pants get her polished shoes and plaid skirt all dirty?" they sneered at me, and that's when I snapped.

I walked up to her and drew back my arm, punching her right in the eye. She screamed and fell straight on her butt. She groaned, and her friends started to advance on me. "Oh so now you think you're so tough? You're gonna get a beating from us if you think you're so special." They sneered and smirked, advancing towards me.

I braced myself, preparing for what I had brought upon myself. One of the boys swung at me, but I easily ducked and head butted him right in the gut. He groaned, cussing. I turned back around to face the rest of them. I was about to attack myself, but someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me down. I knocked my head against the lockers on one side of the wall, and my vision became blurry.

The others were coming upon me now, and they all started to kick me. I whimpered in panic, not knowing what to do. The girl I had punched in the face crawled over to me and punched me in the face before smiling evilly. "Payback bitch!" she yelled, but it was cut off with a yelp. A boy stepped out from behind the girl, his green eyes flashing with rage. The others looked at the newcomer, and smirked.

"You from the jungle or something, leaf boy?" they asked. Why did they call him leaf boy? I tried looking up, but my head was throbbing, and I whimpered again.

"You know, ganging up on a girl six to one isn't all that fair, don't you think?" an unfamiliar voice questioned the gang.

I heard yells of outrage and the last thing I heard before losing consciousness was fists contacting with flesh brutally and members of the gang yelling and fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes, I realized just how stupid I had been. Not to mention Mr. Walton was probably in a foaming, blind rage at the moment. I mean, I did bail out on him and got in a fight, in the same day.

Let's just say I don't have the best reputation at this school.

The teachers not only hate me because of my father, but also because I'm what you could call a problem child. Some things I say are just for the sake of arguing, but they're worth saying when you get to see that wonderful pissed off look on the teachers face. It lets you see that even if the teachers are strict and keep their strict, cool composure; at least you know that they are also just normal human beings.

I got up and looked around. I was still in the unused, abandoned hallway at school, but I was the only one there now. All of the other kids from the gang that had picked a fight with me must have left after I fell unconscious. I got up, but then cringed. My head was on fire.

I stood there for a few moments, to get used to my throbbing head, and then started walking slowly down the hall, using the wall to lean against for support.

I excited the building, knowing already that the students had already been dismissed. Ah, there! I was at the front entrance. I opened the front door with a bit of difficulty, and then started towards the stairs leading down to the sidewalk and road. I was doing well, until I tripped.

It was like a matrix moment, in slow motion. I saw someone flit in front of me and catch me. It jostled my head, but at least I wasn't on the ground, splattered around, in pieces on the sidewalk. The janitor would be pissed at me for sure if I made a mess like that.

The stranger set me down on the last step and that when I saw him. His dirty blonde locks fell around his unusual forest green eyes. He was well over a foot taller than me, and had lean, strong muscles. Which reminded me, why was I starring straight at a bare chest? Oh god, this guy was naked!

I backed away from him, only to realize he was indeed clothed, but with leafy, ratty, cloth material. It covered all the parts that _really_ needed to be covered, but ordinary people don't wear things like that, not even if it's on Halloween.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, who had been watched Riley's analysis of him the whole time.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. I realized he was the one I had seen in the balcony that one night, and he was also the one who probably saved me from that gang. "I asked you first!" I demanded. The boy chuckled, and decided not to answer.

We stood there for a moment, not saying anything, just looking at each other. "What is your name?" I asked him again. There was still no answer. I sighed, realizing he would probably want to know my name before he even spoke to me again.

"My name is-" he interrupted me. "I already know your name. You're Riley Morton." I gaped at him.

"Are you some sort of stalker or something," I yelled, "because I know self defense!" He laughed again lightly, and I started to get angry at him.

"Oh, I know you know self defense," he replied, "you were quite impressive dealing with that gang from before." I stared at him. "I was not I…" I trailed off, realizing he had just complimented me.

"Well, thank you. I'm pretty thankful towards you for saving me when I needed help, but why were floating on my balcony the other night?" I asked suddenly, trying not to sound like a crazy person. He froze, and then cursed under his breath.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me floating, alright? Let's just keep that a secret between you and me." he muttered fiercely under his breath. My jaw dropped open. So he had been floating! It wasn't just my imagination!

"So…" I began, "Mr. Flying Dude, what should I call you?" I asked. He looked at me again and said, "You can just call me Peter." I nodded.

"So Peter, are you cold? We should go home." I stated, changing the subject. He nodded his head in agreement, shivering a bit as he remembered how cold he was.

Then it hit me. He could float/ fly, wore suspicious leafy, vine like clothing, and his first name was Peter. It sounded a lot like someone from a classic Disney film…

"Hey Peter, what is your last name?" I asked hesitantly, fearing that I might be on the brink on insanity. "My last name? Pan." He said simply. I just nodded my head and started walking towards home.

"So Peter, where do you live?" I asked, hoping his answer would be normal and sane. "Well, I actually don't have anywhere to live at the moment." He said, walking with me. God he was so tall! I had to jog every few steps to keep up with his long legs.

"Well, maybe I could arrange something. You could come and live with me, only if you want to though! My family is a bit crazy," I murmured to him, "of course, even if you don't want to live with me, I could still get you a warm pair of clothes."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not exactly sure I would be able to do that. You see, I'm looking for someone. I don't think I'm looking in the right place though." He told me, as we walked down the cold cement sidewalk.

Leaves crunched under our feet as we walked, and the air smelled smoky and crisp. We were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the fresh autumn afternoon. As we got to the end of the sideway, I walked down a large red brick driveway that swerved off to the left, and Peter followed me. The driveway was very long, so it would take a while to get to the actual house… or mansion? Whatever floats your boat.

"So who are you looking for? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I told him quickly, after his face started looking a bit sad. "Well, her name I can't recall. I haven't seen her for so long that I've forgotten. I do know that she lives in England though." I stared at him, jaw ajar.

"Um… Peter, you do realize this is Maine… in the United States?" I asked him. He looked at me, shocked and surprised. "Really?"

I gave him an embarrassed glance. "Yeah, England is about 3,100 miles away from where we are right now." I stated, my geographic knowledge kicking in at the last moment.

"Oh." Was all he said. He gave me an unreadable glance and then ruffled his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, almost in frustration. "If you could…" he lingered off, swallowing nervously. I waited for him to say more.

You could tell he was trying to say something important, but he wasn't sure how to come about it, especially to practically a stranger.

"What is it, Peter?" he looked at me, and then finally swallowed one last time before continuing, "I was just wondering if you might be able to help me find who I'm looking for. I only know that they live in England somewhere, and that their last name is Darling." I nodded, taking in all of the information.

"Of course I can help you with it." I told him, smiling. He smiled back, and I blushed. That was one of the first times he had smiled around me, and it showed just how handsome he was.

Feelings like these didn't come easy to Riley. She had never been interested in the boys at school; it was more like they were interested in her, as you heard of before. But this boy was different. He wasn't trying to do anything weird, or being overly nice, he was just being like a normal person. The conversation, of course, was far from normal, but it made Riley feel good she was talking to someone other than Tammy, who was her only friend.

Finally, they reached the large house, and Riley saw that no one was home. All of Riley's father's company's cars were out of the driveway, which most likely meant that Mira was out with Riley's father, and Ziggy's blue corvette was gone, and also Aïsha's MINI Cooper.

"It doesn't look like the scary people in my family are here, so we are free to use the front door." Peter chuckled and followed me up the front steps of the house. I unlocked the door with my spare key and walked in, Peter closely following. "So, this is my house." I stated, showing Peter around.

"The living rooms are to the left and right as you walk in," I pointed, "and then there is the staircase leading upstairs where all the bedrooms are. To the right, after the staircase, is the media room. That's where there are televisions and video games and stuff. I don't like going in there though, it's boring." I told him, continuing into the house.

"Past the staircase, you can see the dining room; this is rarely where we eat. Usually we don't even see each other during the day; we only use the dining room for dinners with important guests." The dining room was large and had a crystal chandelier hanging above the polished glass dining table. There were a bouquet of red roses in a silver vase in the middle of the table, and a large floor to ceiling window gave the view of the backyard, and beyond that, and perfectly circular froze over lake.

"Next is the kitchen. It's only really big because sometimes we host large parties and tons of food has to be cooked for the guests. After the kitchen is the indoor swimming pool. After that is the exercise room, and then after that there are four guest bed rooms, each with their own bathrooms."

By this point Peter looked shocked. I laughed at how surprised he looked, and said, "I don't mind living in a house like this, but when my mom was alive, nothing like this mattered. As long as we were together, everything was alright." His face turning from shocked to sad.

"Your mother died?" Peter asked. "Yeah," I said, smiling, "she was a great woman." We continued through the house back to the staircase, where I led Peter to the rooms upstairs.

"First one is Ziggy's, my step brother, the next one is Aïsha's, my step sister, the other one is Tammy's, my other step sister, and the last one down the hall is my room." I informed him. "Each room is separated by another room, usually used as guest rooms, but also used as offices." We walked down the other end of the hall, opposite from my room.

"This whole hallway is my father's, and his wife Mira's. It looks like a bunch of different rooms," I told him pointing at the two doors on the right and the two on the left, and the one in front of use, "but it all connects to one master suite." He sighed, and turned to me.

"This house is very fancy." I laughed, and Peter laughed along with me. "Yeah, you can say that again. I hate living here even though it has almost every luxury you could have. It's like a cage almost, because everything is always so perfect. It makes me feel like I'm trash, that shouldn't be in an environment as perfect as this." I sigh, and he rubs my should awkwardly. We walk back to down the hall, and I hear the front door slam shut. Oh great.

"Hide!" I hiss, shoving him into the nearest guest room. "I'll come get you when the cost is clear. In the meantime, find some clothes in the closet in there and put them on."

"Okay," he said, shutting the door to the room. I smoothed my hair and straightened my school uniform, and put on a calm and soothing face.

I walked down the stairs, ready to deal with Ziggy and Aïsha. I wasn't expecting Tammy to come in, hand in hand with a boy, though. "Tammy!" Her eyes shot from the boy's eyes to Riley's.

"R-Riley! W-w-w-w-what's up? This is my… friend! Yeah, he's just my friend! His name is Quinn!" She gasped, going into hysterics.

"Uh, Tammy… you can calm down!" I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. She stopped and started breathing calmly again. "Oh god," she whispered, "I thought you were Mitchell or Mira." She breathed out.

"Uh, hi." Quinn said to me. I smiled and said hi back. "So your Tammy's friend. I'm glad she's made a friend." The two younger teenagers looked at each other awkwardly, and Tammy cleared her throat.

"Actually, Riley, Quinn and I have been going out for about a month now. I was going to tell you about it yesterday, but you were passed out, and then we started messing around, and I never got the chance to tell you." She mumbled, saying it almost shyly. A grin consumed my face, and I hugged her fiercely.

"Congrats Tammy, I'm so happy for you!" I told her, and I smiled even more warmly at Quinn. That reminded me… Peter was still hiding. It was alright if Tammy and Quinn saw him, since they were on the good side.

"Peter, it's alright to come out now! It was just a false alarm! Meet my sister!" I yelled, and within seconds Peter came out, but he looked totally different.

Clad in dark blue skinny jeans, and a black button down shirt with long sleeves, he looked really good. Just him standing there made my heart thump a bit more erratically. What in the world was wrong with me?

Tammy looked at me, her eyebrow raised. I patted her shoulder, and said, "I think I need to explain what this all is." And I pointed to Peter.

This was going to be a bit hard, explaining how Peter was the actual Peter Pan, especially to Tammy.

* * *

><p>Okay, hello everyone! As you can see, this is the third chapter. I wasn't sure if I would continue with this story seeing as it was loosely plotted and I didn't really have the confidence to keep writing, but I have found inspiration, and I think I will continue writing. I also think I might start another story, I'm just not sure what it should be about. I was thinking either a Shugo Chara fanfic, or a Pride and Prejudice fanfic. Either way I'm going to be starting a new one while working on this one.<p>

One last thing. I might be updating as soon as I would like to in these next few weeks just because I have to help out with teachers and the new students coming in for the school year, and I have my own school work to worry about, so yeah. Thanks for reading, and I hope you REVIEW! ;D C'mon, you know you wanna ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! First of all, let me say how sorry I am! I've completely ignored this story for waaaaay too long, and for making you guys wait. I hate when other authors do that, so I'M SORRY! I've been hoping to work on my fanfiction account more, so hopefully more chapters will be uploaded. I just haven't had the time during the school year, but now that I'm out for the summer, I should be working on more of my stories!

So, without further ado, I present the fourth chapter…

"… So are you trying to tell me this is the real Peter Pan?" Tammy whispered angrily, trying not to interrupt the boys, as Quinn tried showing Peter how to play Halo on the X- Box.

Peter wasn't even trying to play, seeing that he was more interested in the "moving pictures" showing on the TV. His green eyes were wide with wonder, and he was smiling giddily like a six year old on Christmas morning.

I sighed. Of course Tammy wouldn't believe me, but I knew he was the real thing! How could I not believe that after seeing what he was like? He could fly, wore Peter Pan quality clothing, and had no idea what modern technology was!

"Tammy, I know this sounds really crazy and weird, but please just believe me! He is more than what he looks like. He says he is trying to find a girl over in England. Last name of Darling. Have you even seen the Disney movie! He's trying to find Wendy! And even if she was real, she is most likely gone by now! I don't know how to handle this; I just need your help and Quinn's!" I looked at her pleadingly.

Tammy rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. But don't expect me to believe your wacko story. I'm just going to help you with Peter, not with finding Wendy!" I sighed in relief. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I had no idea how I was going to do this alone!" I hugged her in relief, and Peter looked over at us, his eyebrow raised.

"So?" Quinn asked, looking at us the same way Peter was. "What is the plan?" Tammy looked at everyone seriously and then said, "The plan right now is to go order a pizza and watch some movies!" she jumped up and down in excitement, and we all laughed at her enthusiasm, and decided that was a very good idea.

We were all in the media room, watching a movie and eating pizza. Tammy and Quinn were snuggled together on a leather couch, and Peter and I were both sprawled out on the floor, shoveling pizza into our mouths. "Oh! I know what this is!" Peter exclaimed suddenly, sitting up and staring at the pizza intently.

We all looked at Peter, and he yelled, "It's a Frisbee!" everyone was completely silent for a second, and then we all started laughing hysterically, and Peter just frowned at us.

"What? Why are you all laughing?" he asked. I started explaining the meaning of a pizza to him.

"A pizza is something you eat, Peter. It's made of dough and cheese and tomato sauce. It may look like a Frisbee, but it is definitely not a Frisbee. A Frisbee is something you throw, and it glides in the air." He looked at us all, confused, and then his brow smoothed, and he understood.

"Riley, will you show me how a Frisbee works then?" Peter asked, getting up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Right now?" I asked him, since we were in the middle of watching a movie.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "Uh, okay. I'm going to go outside with Peter you guys." I said to Tammy and Quinn. They both nodded, and snuggled closer together.

Peter and I walked down to the garage on the side of the house, and we started looking for a Frisbee amid the pile of junk occupying a corner of the ten car garage. It took a while, but finally I spotted a neon orange disc sticking out of the pile. "I found it!" I yelled to Peter triumphantly.

Smiling, we took the Frisbee outside, where it was chilly, and a thin layer of snow cover the ground. We walked over to the field by the frozen lake, and I directed Peter how to hold the Frisbee.

"So you just hold it in your hand like this," I positioned the Frisbee in Peter's hand correctly, "and throw it in the direction you want it to go." He threw it towards a dead tree about twenty feet away, and it hit the tree perfectly.

"Haha, that's awesome Riley!" he said, smiling at me. I smiled back, and he floated up in the air, flitting away to retrieve the Frisbee. It took me a second to realize he was flying again, but when I did realize it, I just beamed at him. This was probably one of the coolest things I had ever seen! He picked up the Frisbee, and threw it at me. I caught it, but I was too focused on catching the Frisbee to see where Peter had gone after he threw it.

I looked around, but I couldn't see him. I swiveled around a couple of times, looked for him on the ground or in the air. Suddenly a pair of strong arms reached around me from behind, and I gasped in surprise. I was lifted off the ground, and I squirmed a bit from fear. "Peter, what are you doing?" I gasped, almost having a panic attack. I was fifteen feet in the air! I heard him chuckle at me from behind, but he didn't reply.

We started to glide forward slowly, and I swore to myself not to barf. I wasn't that weak to barf that easily, but this was a situation I'm guessing very few people have been in before. I mean, a teenage boy that could fly lifting you off the ground without your permission? Yeah, very unlikely that other people have experienced this.

We were now speeding up, flying around the house, and then out towards the lake. I laughed in excitement, and Peter yelled out with joy. Flying was one of the coolest things I had ever experienced.

We flew around the house a couple more times, and then we softly landed in front of the house, laughing and breathless, our cheeks red from the cold. I rubbed my hands together in hopes to make them a bit warmer. "Are your hands cold?" Peter asked, looked down at my slender, freezing fingers.

"Yeah, a little," I admitted. Before I realized what he was doing, he took both my hands in his, his large hands completely covering my smaller ones.

"P-Peter, what are you doing?" I stuttered. I would like to think that the stuttering was due to my cold face, but I knew better than that. My face suddenly seemed very warm, and was probably a lot redder than it had been just moments ago. "Well, you had said you hands were cold, so I'm just warming them up for you." Peter told me gently, smiling at me. I gulped down my embarrassment and muttered a quiet thank you.

We stood like that for a few more moments before Peter asked, "Are your hands warmer? We should probably head back inside." He cleared his throat, and I realized that I was just staring at him. I nodded in agreement and we both started to walk towards the house in silence.

"So…," I started, as Peter opened the front door for me, "when would you like to start on finding the Darlings'?" I asked him. Surely he would want to start soon, especially since we are really only strangers.

_"That's right, Riley! Peter is only here to find Wendy, and then when he finds out where she is, he's going to leave again. There isn't any reason why you should get so attached to him, especially now of all times." _ As Riley thought to herself, she didn't notice how Peter was staring at her, a slight flush consuming his face. She looked over at him as they walked back to the media room, waiting for him to answer. Peter looked away quickly, and Riley stared at him, confusion crossing her face.

"Well?" Riley asked, still, waiting for her answer. "Oh, uh, I guess we could start whenever." Peter replied, still looking a bit red in the face. Riley looked at him again, and she was a bit confused. Why was Peter all of a sudden… almost reluctant? He seemed so happy to find Wendy when we first met only this afternoon.

"Do you feel sick Peter?" Riley asked him, somewhat worried. She reached up to touch his forehead, but he ducked quickly and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." He stuttered.

"Okay, whatever," Riley said, before turning around and going back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't exactly sure how to go about finding the Darlings', especially since before today they were only fictional characters to me. Peter had stayed close to me in the few days he had stayed at the house, but we narrowly missed detection from Mira the day before.

It had all started when I told Peter he had to take a shower. It was no longer an option for him not to; he had rightfully obliged to my instructions, but of course he had argued in the beginning. I'm quite sure that all boys, no matter who they are, don't particularly like taking showers. It was just something I had learned from experience, especially with Ziggy.

So he had reluctantly hopped into my shower cubicle, and did his business, while I went to go delivery my laundry downstairs. That was my first mistake: leaving Peter inside my bedroom, in my shower. I had closed the door, but anyone could still easy turn the doorknob and discover Peter.

Of course, I never even thought about it, and so downstairs I went, without a care in the world. Little did I know though, Mira was slowly making her way up the stairs to my room, to ask about her newest outfit for her date with my father later that night, and my opinion on which flowers she should use to further compliment her bright cherry colored hair, and her soft blue eyes.

I was lucky to have been walking past the staircase the moment she rounded the corner to my room. I quickly sprinted after Mira, in a desperate attempt to save Peter from being found out.

Just as Mira opened the door to my room, I ran up behind her and quickly slid my way in between her and my open doorway. "Uh… hey Mira, what's up?" I said, trying my best not to sound too suspicious. She just wriggled her eyebrows and gave me quite a peculiar look.

"Well, I was just going to have you give me your opinion on which flower I should wear in my hair tonight, for my date with Mitchell." I leaned against the doorframe as casually as I could, pretended to be somewhat interested in her flower choice.

"Hm, it's hard to say. I think the little daisy would be cute, but it might not be quite enough. I would go with the orchid blossoms if I were you." She gave me that look, as if saying_, "Really? That's all you have to say about the most important subject of which flower suits my hair the best?" _I just gave her a sheepish grin, which she didn't return.

"Could I come in?" Mira asked, somewhat exasperated, impatient to get my true input. I chuckled nervously, shaking my head slightly, trying to say no, but Mira barged into my room anyways, plopping down in one of my armchairs, twirling a strand of her curly, unruly hair in between her fingers.

I walked in quickly, not sitting down. Suddenly Mira looked at me, and inquired," Why is your shower on?" My face turned a shocking shade of white, which seemed impossible for my tanned skin, but it happened anyways.

"I-I was just going to take a shower, but I had to get a towel from downstairs." I stuttered, starting to back up from her, a bit towards my bathroom door. "Is that so?" Mira asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrows arched in apprehension.

"Uhm, yeah… I was just going to get in now." I said quickly turning to open the bathroom door. Mira stopped me though.

"Why are you going into the bathroom fully clothed?" I gulped there was no getting out of her endless list of questions. "Oh, no reason."

She slowly pushed herself out of the armchair, advancing towards me. Her quizzical looked set me off, and I began to quiver slightly.

"I'm sure you can undress in here missy." She stated, and it was at that moment that I knew I couldn't tell her "no". If I said no, it would just confirm her suspicions that I was hiding something from her.

"Fine," I snapped, "I'll get undressed in here." I quickly pulled off my dark grey sweater, and shucked in onto my bed. I made quick time of my blue cotton t- shirt, and then I pulled my grey sweats right off after those.

Now, I know what you're thinking; my stepmom is a pervert who wanted to see me get undressed. I had no fear that her intentions were lecherous; we had seen each other in our underwear before. We had gone swimming together very often in the summer, and there wasn't really hiding anything when wearing a bikini.

I shivered as cool air hit my bare skin, and I felt my skin become dotted with goose bumps. Taking a towel from my clothes hamper right outside the bathroom door, I waved to Mira as a signal that she could leave now, and she did, but not before giving me a knowing look. "Next time don't waste so much water," she commented, walking out of bedroom.

I sighed in relief, and quickly crossed the room to close the door behind Mira, making sure that it was clear she wasn't welcomed back in.

I threw the used towel back in the clothes hamper, before realizing that Peter needed a towel. So I picked up the towel once again, quickly turning the knob, and stepping into the bathroom.

Now, let me tell you in advance that you should probably tell someone if you're going to barge into the bathroom while they are taking a shower. But of course, scatterbrained me couldn't figure that out, and so it did come as a bit of surprise when I knocked right into a dripping wet, nearly naked Peter.

"Oh!" I gasped, instantly turning a bright shade of cherry red. "I'm sorry, Peter!" I was only into my bra and panties, and Peter only had a white, crisp towel wrapped around his hips, and just from a glance I could see the prominent V that lead from his hips, to more private places.

After those thoughts raced through my brain, I came back to reality, and realized that we were both just standing there awkwardly, both staring at anything other than one another. "Uhm,…" Peter began. I looked up to him, and noticed that he too, was red in the face, either from the steam in the bathroom, or embarrassment, I couldn't tell.

"Uh… I'll just finish up in here." Peter stated. I just nodded, and turned around quickly, exiting the bathroom.

Even thinking about it now, while sitting at my desk, made my cheeks burn. It's just that because of my lack of experience with boys, it made me rather embarrassed and confused as to my feelings on the matter. I wasn't exactly sure about boys anymore. On one hand, all of the boys I had ever known were jerks who didn't understand anything but trying to get into a girl's pants, but then there was Peter. Peter who was a gentleman to me the whole time he had been at my house. Peter, who liked to mess around with me, but didn't take it to such a level of immaturity that it became sexual.

It seemed to me like Peter was another being entirely. He was neither a jerk nor a best friend. He was almost like a new path that I could take in my life. I had only met him three days ago, but I felt some connection with him.

_No, you can't feel that way!_ I reprimanded myself, as I pushed away from my desk. Peter was laying across my bed, looking at a book that had been resting on my nightstand.

We hadn't talked about the incident in the bathroom, partially because we were both embarrassed about it, and because we knew how close we had come to detection.

I cleared my throat, and Peter looked at me, sitting up. I sat down on the bed, farthest away from him that I could get, and began my plan. "Well, for finding the Darlings, I think we could just start with looking them up on the internet." Peter was now familiar with most of the technology in the house, so he nodded in agreement with my plan.

"I can make some phone calls also, so if you want to start with the internet, I can make the calls. I can also hire some people to help us to find something about them, like if they are in the phone books in England or anything like that."

"Alright, it sounds good to me. I think I might know some of their names. I do remember the names John, and Michael. I could start with that. If you find anything, just holler." We booth nodded and parted ways, starting our research. I called some agencies in London who would be able to tell me if any families were in the area with the last name of Darling. They weren't able to tell me anything, much to my annoyance. I had sat on my bed for nearly an hour trying to even find out if there was anyone that knew of the Darlings.

All the while I watched Peter. His back was to me, and I could see his broad shoulders, leanly muscled, and I could just imagine the sun-kissed skin of his back.

_Oh great, I'm a pervert now,_ I thought. I didn't know much about Peter, but I did know that he was not the same Peter Pan in any of the movies or books I've read. He was mischievous and a bit prideful, yes, but he was also considerate, and rather sweet.

I finally decided I wanted to know more about him, so I asked him a question in attempts to find anything out. "Hey Peter?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it would depend on the day. For example, today I like the color hazel." I smiled, thinking about my favorite color. It would have to green, the color of Peter's eyes.

Of course, little did Riley know, Peter's favorite color was hazel because of the exact same reason as Riley.

It had been risky business, keeping Peter locked up in my room while I went to school. Of course, he never stayed in my room. He would always go flying around the town when I left for school, and would find something to occupy his time. That's when I came up with an amazing idea.

We would enroll Peter for school, at my local high school. It would both occupy his time, and that way we would be able to find the Darlings faster, if we could work at school and at home.

So right after school got out, and I escaped the rush of flirting guys, I made my way home, determined about my plan.

Peter met me about halfway from the school, floating out of a quite large maple tree, and landed gently right beside me. I smiled as he walked beside me.

"What's up?" he asked, looking down at me. I hadn't really realized it, but Peter was a lot taller than me, and I wasn't all that small. I was about 5'7, but Peter had to be at least 6'4.

"Nothing," I replied, "Well, maybe something. I had another idea."

"Oh great, another idea." He smirked, and I lightly punched him in the arm. "Is it like the last brilliant idea, the disastrous shower plan?" I blushed slightly.

"No! It's a much better plan. Something you might actually like." I then proceeded to explain to him my plan about school.

After I explained, Peter just gave me a funny look. "You want me to go to school?" he asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Well, yeah…"

"You do realize I've never been to school, right? Not once in my life." He pushed me slightly, causing me to lose my balance a little bit.

"I know you haven't," I stated, regaining my composure, "It's just that it's better than you wandering around the town all day, with nothing to do. And besides, I would help you with school. It's not that hard once you get used to it." He just arched his eyebrows, and I let out a sigh.

"I know you wouldn't want to, but I thought it would be a good way to spend more time looking for the Darlings." After I said that, he brightened up a bit, but still didn't say whether or not he would go to school. I know I couldn't force him even if I wanted to, so I just kept my mouth shut and let him figure it out.

"So Peter, what's your favorite animal?" I started after a few minutes of silence. I truly wanted to know more about him, he was like a new book I was dying to read.

"Well, I would have to say the horse." That surprised me, because I would have said the exact same thing.

"Me too!" I exclaimed, and he smiled, patting me on the back. "Great minds think alike." He said, smirking once again. I scoffed and tried to hide my amusement, but he could see right through it.

Just as I was about to retort something back to him, a certain MINI Cooper rolled up next to us on the street, and I sighed, already knowing who it was. "Prepare for the she- devil," I murmured to Peter. He looked a bit perplexed, so I stated, "It's my step- sister."

The shining window rolled down, revealing Aisha, with her perfectly glossed lips smirking at me. "What do you want Aisha?" I grumbled.

"Who's your friend?" Aisha smiled flirtingly, not even glancing at me, or answering my question. I rolled my eyes at her desperate attempt to seduce Peter into her web. "He's just a friend. None of your business." I stated, trying to get rid of her. I had the opposite effect though.

"Now, now dear sister. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She smiled, but the smile didn't reach to her cold, calculating eyes. "Why don't you two get in, I'll give you a ride home." Peter and I just stood there awkwardly, not wanting to refuse and meet the wrath of Aisha, but not at all wanting to accept either.

Finally, with a sigh, I hopped into the car, Peter following right behind me. I scooted across the back seat, settling in, while Peter tucked his legs underneath him awkwardly, trying to fit his large frame into the car the best he could.

Of course, I thought that was hilarious, but considering the situation, I decided it was no laughing matter, and bit my tongue to keep from giggling. Aisha getting involved into everything just made Peter and I's situation even more of a… well, situation. Nobody could find out about us, or we would suffer the consequences. I had barely seen Aisha and Ziggy all week, and I haven't even seen my father this month, because he usually had a live-in room at his work so that he could get more work done.

Granted, he had of course visited us, but I didn't want to see him, and I'm sure the feeling was mutual for him as well.

"So, sweetie, what's your name?" Aisha gushed, her perfectly glossed lips spewing sugary sentences that any boy would be attracted to. Peter, of course, was no exception, but he also knew how important it was to keep everything we were working on secret from everyone.

"Parker. My name is Parker… Smith." Peter stated after a bit of thought. _Thank God,_ I thought, _At least he knew how to lie pretty well._

"Oh, I don't think I've ever seen you around Parker." Aisha gushed, giggling a bit as she said that. Peter gave me an annoyed look, and I tried not to laugh.

"Uhm, yeah I'm kinda new around here. My family just moved here, so I was just walking around the town when I met Riley." Aisha raised her eyebrows quizzically at him at the mention of my name.

"Why would you want to hang out with Riley? I mean, no offence darling, but you aren't exactly the most friendly person in the world." Aisha smirked at my angry expression through her rear view mirror, her fake eyelashes nearly touching her eyebrows as she waited for Peter's reply.

"Well, first off, she is actually quite friendly, despite what you say, and she isn't a total bitch, like some other people." Peter retorted, aiming the sentence directly at Aisha. Aisha, who normally had guys totally drooling after her, was a bit shocked at the indirect insult. "Well," Aisha smiled, somewhat tight lipped, "At least you now know some people who can help you around, if you know what I mean."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aisha was actually trying to get Peter to do… things with her? I felt as though I was suddenly suffocating in the small car. Peter didn't say anything else, but as I glanced at him, I could tell the fury in his eyes.

"Well, my house is near here, so you can let me out now." Peter stated, his clipped tone indicating his anger. I wasn't sure if he was angry at Aisha's attempts to seduce him, or her lack of decency when it came to talking about me. Either way, he needed to cool off, and I wasn't about to try and calm him down.

"Aw, come on! Why not hang out, if you know what I mean?" Aisha whined, in one last attempt to get Peter in her pants.

"No thanks, and to be quite honest, I don't think I would ever want to 'hang out' with you like that, so back off" Peter said, "oh, and thanks for the ride." He swiftly opened the door and hooped out, running down the closest neighborhood street, soon disappearing from view. I sighed. He would probably just float into my room later when he cooled off, so I didn't worry about him.

Leave it to Aisha to ruin a perfectly good day.

"Well," Aisha snorted, "he's no fun. No wonder he likes hanging out with you."

"You know what Aisha? You're just a pervert who wants to have sex with anything that walks. Peter is nothing but a gentleman, and I'm lucky to have a friend such as him." I gasped as soon as the words left my mouth. Never had I been that blunt or rude to my step sister.

Aisha was silent for a moment, and I realized that was fuming in rage.

"Get out." She said with such calmness it made me feel actual fear.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Aisha screamed, lashing out at me with her manicured nails. The nails scraped across my face before I could react, and I instantly jumped out of the car, already feeling blood start to trickle down my face.

As soon as I had jumped out, Aisha did an illegal U- turn and sped down the road, undoubtedly going to her sleazebag boyfriends' house. I just kind of stood there awkwardly, trying to fight back tears from the pain of the gashes I had received from Aisha. They weren't very deep, but they were long, going from the bottom of my left eye, curving around to the right side of my chin.

I started walking down the sidewalk, towards my house, all the while trying to come up with a lie to tell Mira and my father.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!

NerdiGirl: Thank you for reviewing! I know I'm having a bit of trouble with first person and third person, that should be cleared up in this chapter.

Bow Girl: Your review kept me going! Lol I have been having troubles with this story concept, but I've figured it all out! So this should be a finished story in the future!

EnglandIsAwesome: I'm glad you could connect to the story in some way! And I'm also happy you thought this story was good, I'm looking forward to writing it!

Greenluvr14: Thanks for reading! I know I'm not the most reliable in terms of updating, but I'm glad people think this story has potential. It means the world to me!

So, I'd just like to thank anyone else who has been reading to this point, it means so much to me, and I'm glad I've been able to get my ideas out her, onto the internet. So without further ado, I present the sixth chapter of He Belongs in My Heart!

I walked home alone, holding my scratch wounds I have received from Aisha. Blood was running down my hands, and small droplets of red fell onto the pavement as I walked. I had already gotten in trouble before for fighting and getting a black eye, when I had first met Peter and he had saved me, but this was a whole different situation. I couldn't just say that Aisha had done that to me, because both Mira and Mitchell would believe her over me. The only person who actually knew what happened with Aisha was Peter and I, and he didn't even see Aisha attack me, he just knew we were fighting. I couldn't just go out and say that the 17 year old Peter Pan, would has been sleeping and living in my room for nearly the past week that he had seen what Aisha had done.

It annoyed me that no one would back me up with the exception of Peter and Tammy. I knew that I would get in trouble; I would just have to face it, and get over my punishment.

I slowly made my way up the long driveway to the house, my wounds still bleeding. I looked at the cars assembled in the driveway; a MINI, a blue corvette, and two of my father's company cars. Great, everyone way here, just in time to see me bleed all over the carpet.

I opened the door, surprised to see Tammy and Quinn in the living room, but then I realized why he was over- school books and pens were scattered across a large glass coffee table, and they were arguing about a math problem. They didn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat hesitantly, not wanting to break up the two.

They both glanced up at the same time, and Tammy gasped when she saw my wounds Aisha had inflicted. "Riley, what the hell happened?!" Tammy exclaimed, quickly getting up to investigate where all of the blood was coming from. She slowly peeled my hand away from my face, and gasped when she saw the claw- or should I saw finger nail- marks. Three long scratches all the way from my left eye to the bottom of the right side of my chin.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there like an idiot! Go to the bathroom in my room! I'll clean you up, just give me a minute." Tammy ordered, as she sped away to get a first aid kit from the kitchen.

I walked up to Tammy's room, wiping the most of the blood out of my eyes so I could see properly. I slid the door open to her room and entered, glancing at her light green walls and bed, with slightly messy sheets, books and other knick knacks littering both night stands and the top of her vanity. I chuckled; Tammy wasn't very fond of the housemaids either. She would rather keep her own room messy than have strangers come and clean her stuff for her.

I made my way to the bathroom, and cringed at the granite countertop- makeup covered the entire countertop, and a plume of powders swept up as I cleared away a space on the top, trying to make room for the first aid kit.

After about thirty more seconds of trying to make a space on the counter top, Tammy strode in, Quinn following behind her. She closed the bathroom door, and started to wet a towel. She then gently started dabbing at my scratches, and asked, "Who- or what- did this to you?" I shrugged, and muttered, "I think you can guess who."

She rolled her eyes, dabbing some more. "Could you please elaborate Riley?" I sighed. "Aisha did this." Tammy gasped in outrage, dabbing my scratches roughly.

"Ow!" I yelled, "Please be a bit more careful!" I hissed from the pain, and Tammy muttered a dark apology.

"Who does she think she is?!" Tammy exclaimed "I know she doesn't like either of us, but we are related! She can't just go around hurting people!" Quinn sat on the edge of the bath tub, looking at me quizzically as Tammy ranted some more.

As Tammy blabbered on, she started to apply some Neosporin to my cuts, and applied a thick, square bandage to the worst of the cuts. Near my eye she put some smaller band aids. I didn't listen to her; my mind was on Peter.

Was he in my room? Still out flying? What if something happened to him? "…iley! Riley!" I snapped out of my thoughts, as Tammy snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Girl, you need to pay attention." I smiled weakly, and looked at my toes.

"What will they say?" I whispered, and looked at Tammy, who understood what I meant immediately. "Riley, just make something up. My mom believes anything you will say if you sound sincere enough, and Mitchell isn't even here enough to know whether or not you're lying." I nodded, and stood up. Tammy and Quinn followed me out of the bathroom and down the hall to my own room.

"Well, if you need us we will be downstairs." Tammy stated, and made her way back downstairs. Quinn gave me a slight smile and nodded at me, following Tammy. I was starting to get the impression that Quinn didn't talk a whole lot. That was fine with me; Tammy could talk enough for the both of them.

I sighed and closed my door, deciding that I wouldn't attend dinner tonight. I sat on my bed, and looked out at the window. I could believe that I had managed to befriend a fictional character in less than a week. It didn't seem real; of course, fictional characters weren't supposed to be real.

I wasn't too worried about Peter, but I couldn't help but wonder… where was Peter?

Peter's POV

I couldn't contain my anger. It was a rather childish thing to do, but I couldn't help but leave Riley. I would've ended up hurting her sister, and I didn't want to upset Riley. Of course, after meeting Aisha, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Riley. She had to live with that demon of a girl.

After I ran away from the conflict in the car, I decided that I needed to cool down. If I went to Riley now, that would probably be what she would tell me to do anyways.

Riley. She was a nice girl, but I couldn't help but feel another emotion other than friendship towards her. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just feel as though her aura is attracting towards her. That day when I first saved her from those punks who were beating up on her, I realized that she may be the person that could help me find what was so groggy in my mind.

All I knew was the name Darling, and two boys named John and Michael. I knew that they were important, but I knew there was one big piece missing. I could feel it, something that wasn't right.

After I reached a sparsely populated area just outside of the neighborhood, I took flight. I always hated hiding the fact that I was special; I was the amazing Peter Pan after all, I could do anything that any boy would wish for. I was a good swordsman, I was strong, and I was the leader of the lost boys! After I had defeated Captain Hook, things had gone back to normal- the mermaids who had sided with Hook had left and the friendly mermaids came back and inhabited the ocean around Never Land Island, and the Indians that had gone into hiding came back, and are now thriving amongst the lost boys.

Although everything was peaceful again, I couldn't help but wonder what came next. It was at that point when I remembered. A day very long ago, I had not only been grounded to Never Land. I roamed across the world, meeting many people, among them the Darlings.

I remember the Darlings vividly; two little boys, probably not much younger than myself at the time. They got along splendidly with the lost boys, but it had been so long ago, that I wasn't sure whether or not it had really happened.

So I decided to search for them. If I couldn't solve this, then my mind would constantly be drifting towards the Darlings. So here I was, trying desperately to find out what really happened so many years ago.

I wasn't looking to find Riley, but sometimes you just have to let things happen. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her; I knew that she was suffering, but from what I wasn't sure. She walked about as though nothing was wrong, but in her eyes I could tell that there were things deep inside that were bothering her. I couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Riley. We hadn't really talked about what our pasts were like. It surprised me greatly that Riley didn't have any questions about me, especially since I was a flying boy who needs her help. I found that odd, but we all have our secrets I guess.

I decided that flying was the easiest way to cool my mind off, but flying around this little Maine town was doing nothing for me. So I decided that I would pay a little visit to Never Land.

I flew out towards the North Star, closed my eyes, and let the pull of Never Land work its magic.

Um… yeah! I don't really have anything to say other than I am soooo so busy with school right now, which is why I've not updated AT ALL. It makes me mad that I have no time to write, ,But it seems I'm just going to start to make time, whether it be on the weekend, or writing down my ideas in a boring class. Lol Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews are totally welcome!


End file.
